Eternal Guardian (A Guy of Gisborne crossover romance)
by Blackth0rrn
Summary: Eternal guardian is a mix between Robin Hood and my upcoming video game Forsaken. Rhiannon is the High Queen of the gods and Guy of Gisborne is her loyal companion. It starts off on the world of the Gods Evealice and then follows the journey of the two to reclaim their throne and people. Rhiannon must fight her inner demons and learn to love and trust, can her love save her?


Chapter 1

The Queen of Falling Snow

Bells began to chime in the distance deep within the castle town Remonith. Guy's ice blue eyes looked up from him book and slowly let it fall to his chest. The God Queen had been born! He sat there with his back against the old tree and let the wind blow through his dark hair, closing his eyes and listening to the wonderful sound. Slowly standing he let the book fall to the ground and used the tree for support. His head was spinning and his heart was racing, she was here at last.

The hill with the old tree was right on the outside of Remonith but right now it felt so far away. Guy had been dreaming of this day since the beginning of his existence. You see, all demons are either born with soul mates or it's their destiny to be Guardian Gods. To share your existence with another forever was the reason Demons lived and breathed. Guy sadly, had been born alone. But he knew as soon as word spread of the little queen that she was his meaning.

As he sprinted towards the town his thoughts began to race. He was only a knight, would he be worthy to be the Guardian of the God Queen? Thoughts of Robin, his sworn enemy, began to bite their way into his mind. He always got everything leaving Guy in the dust alone. He would not be out-done by that little bastard this time!

Remonith was brimming with energy today, even more than usual. The smell of bread and pastries was stronger than ever and the sounds of people rushing towards the castle left Guy's sensitive ears ringing. Swiftly Guy shape-shifted into his animal form, a great white wolf. The wolf slinked between the excited people and bounced happily to the castle.

Once he reached the castle he saw many others in their animal form who had beaten the crowd. Pushing stubbornly he made a spot for himself at the front of the crowd under the balcony in hopes of seeing the new Queen. But, out of the corner of his eye he saw something that made a growl sneak up his throat. Robin and his large pack took up the best spot, spread out to keep themselves comfortable at the expensive of everyone else. Guy's ears flattened as he saw the little red fox take its human form.

An aggravated snort and head shake was all Guy would waste on Robin as he took his human form as well. In human form he stood 6;2 so he would have the best view. He was standing directly in the sun so his black leather outfit felt like it was on fire but he hardly noticed. Someone was coming to the balcony!

A tall man with very soft and long black hair walked to the balcony, his golden eyes matched the gold on his uniform. It was King Alexander and the baby! The King's eyes looked proud as he held up his hand to silence the crowd.

"I am greatly honored to announce that the God Queen has been born in perfect health!" The crowd cheered and Guy's heart did backflips, but his eyes couldn't leave the blanket that rested in the King's hands. "Behold, your future Queen. Behold my daughter, Rhiannon!" Carefully the King pulled off the blanket and held the baby up for the people to see.

She had pink eyes like rose quartz and pale skin, her little face looked calm and sleepy. The crowd made many sounds but Guy could make none, he felt he could faint. What a beautiful child!

"Her form is that of a white wolf, and her elements are of Ice and Darkness. But, there is something different about her than us…" The King paused and Guy beamed. She had his elements and his animal form! He couldn't be more proud at that moment.

The King looked somewhat puzzled. "She does not just have two elements. She has them all." The people gasped and looked around at each other. All demons had two out of twelve elements, not even the great King had more than two. "But," He continued "She does not have twelve. She has thirteen."

The thirteenth, it exists? The thirteenth element was supposed to only be a rumor, how could it exist? The last element would have been the first, nonexistence. But, when existence began it was said to have disappeared. After all, how could nothing and everything exist at the same time?

The people around him began to whisper confused and in disbelief. Guy whispered to himself, "She is above all of us." The King's ear twitched and he nodded towards Guy having heard his whisper. "She is so much more than we ever thought she could be, and she will bring back the peace that we once had. Once she takes the throne our people will be lead back into the Golden Age!"

King Alexander gently tucked the baby back into her blanket and turned into the castle, walking softly away to rest the child. The people were torn between cheering and still looking puzzled but, Guy was still in awe. He was amazed that she was so much more than he ever thought she'd be, but worried. The future was already planned for her and everyone expected so much. It was unfair.

The people began to wander off slowly like moths to a dying flame. Suddenly Guy's body began to move without control. He found himself rushing into the castle and flying past the guards as he crashed into the throne room. Only slightly startled he picked himself off the floor, his leather making a sticking noise as he pulled off the floor.

As he looked up at the throne his heart sank. Robin was there with his friends already talking to the King. The arrogant group turned towards the Knight and snickered at his spill. "What's the rush, Guy? The little Queen doesn't need any visitors right now." Robin sneered at him with cruel eyes looking through his brown bangs. His scruffy face looked ugly than usual to Guy today.

"Shut up, Robin." Guy hissed and walked past him, bumping shoulders hard. "Sire!" He knelt before the King who looked amused at the fighting. "I-I would like to offer myself as Rhiannon's guard. I do not know if when she is older she will pick me as her Guardian God…But, if I could dedicate myself to her regardless…It would be my greatest honor." He shifted nervously his head already hearing the sound of Alexander's decline.

The King had an ornery smirk he was trying hard to hide. "Well, Robin has already asked me the same thing. And, he did ask first so it's only fair…" Guy felt like his heart stopped and a lump formed in his throat, but the King continued. "Since you want so badly to dedicate yourself to my daughter, Robin, I grant you your wish." Robin's eyes lit up and his arrogant smile crossed his face. "She is the Queen of Falling Snow, she needs your skills…You will be the perfect gardener!" Robin's face fell in shock and Guy bit his lip to stop from laughing. Finally, that little shit got what he deserved! "She needs someone to create and tend a winter garden, it will be beautiful and important."

Alexander stood and looked down at Guy. "What are you still doing here?" Guy jumped and looked up confused. "Sir?" Alexander had a warm smile. "Your Queen needs her guardian." Guy felt like he would die that very moment. "Go, and give her always everything she wants and needs. Dedicate every fiber of your existence to her." Standing wobbly Guy looked up into his kings eyes. "Always."

He walked as fast as he could past the still bewildered Robin and to the God Queen's room. Queen Veronica smiled and looked up toward the dark knight as she finished nursing Rhiannon. Weakly she stood and placed her child in Guy's arms. "I knew you'd become her guardian and I know you'll take care of her. I hope that when she grows she chooses you as her eternal guardian." She kissed Guy's forehead gently. "You may love her even more than I, I see your eyes and that light of love." She left the room quietly leaving guardian and child alone.

Ice blue eyes looked into sleepy pink eyes. "I do." Guy whispered to the baby, planting a soft kiss on her fat cheek. "I will never, ever let you down Rhiannon." She yawned and her little fingers tugged at his collar. A soft and rare smile found his lips as he sat down on the bed holding her close. The two fell asleep together feeling safe and loved.


End file.
